epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DennisRocking/Pokemon Moon Review: Some Spoilers.
Hi all! I was sitting around today, thinking about what I should do next beyond rap battles, and I immediately thought about reviews. More suddenly, a Pokemon review. A Pokemon review for the new game. This is a no-spoiler-review. I got Pokemon Moon, by the way. I can't speak for Sun. I don't know if it's any different, lol. The game started off very strong, with the pace held high from the "tutorial" areas to going and getting your starter pokemon. The pace throughout the whole game is an extremely good blend of storyline driven with characters and you-pick-your-own-path-whilst-going-in-a-designated-area. I thought it was the absolute best way they could've done it. Team Skull is your primary villain team. I must say, they're not only challenging at a lot of points, but extremely funny, as well. I highly enjoyed it. Also, the idea of them taking over a town of their own as their "base" is a great idea. I very much enjoyed that part. The dialogue is also very funny. Gladion's a very interesting character. I enjoyed having him by my side at Aether Paradise when you find out...well, you know, what they're doing there. You have a very good set of characters to progress through the game with. The creators do a fantastic job on keeping the development hot and heavy throughout the game with characters you already know early on, to characters you meet along the way that may not have much time. I was genuinely interested in the kahunas, the captains, even the Team Skull leaders. They all felt very unique to me. And it's great they could split up main from side character in such a way that it's still enjoyable. The soundtrack is one of the best for a Pokemon game in a long time. The pieces really go alongside the feel of the game. It also gave a very unique feel to the environment. Each city has a new song. Each route had a new song. I really got into it. They matched the surroundings and really added to the immersion. Also, might I mention how good Team Skull's theme is? I thought it was so funny. Once again, the creators do a fantastic job capturing each individual feel of each area. They really let you know what you're getting into. The theme of the game itself is a very different feel, if we're comparing to old games. The tropical, island/Hawaii feel is definitely a different approach to the usual, here's a cave, here's a forest, here's a city, etc etc of other Pokemon games. Unlike other games in the series, I think they made an actual WORLD here. Like I said, the same environments popped up in other games. In Sun/Moon, each Route and city felt completely new and fresh. It made me keep want to playing, and that's a good thing. It made me want to know what was next. I absolutely loved that. I love when I'm driven to play a game, not just to finish it. I didn't want it to end. There are twists and turns that really get me. From being told no room's in the back of the thrift store from the Ghost trial, seeing Pikachu peek around the corner, to realizing what the Aether Paradise really is, or even funny things like the Masked Royal thing...I really felt like this was a developed, fleshed out world. I laughed, I got creeped out, I had a blast. The new Pokemon are all great additions to the world. With the others added in, you have so many Pokemon. To see them all, you'd have to run in grass about 20+ times, if not more, on every route/cave/water JUST to see them all. Even then, you likely would miss some! That's what I love about this game. The more you put into it, the more rewarding it gets. This game did something other Pokemon games haven't done for awhile: A challenge. Holy crap! I had trouble from about the 4th-5th Totem Pokemon all the way to the end of the game! Even some of the Team Skull Grunts got some kills off on me. I felt really strategic going into "boss" fights. It was a step up in difficulty. I noticed that so early on that I can't explain it. I feel like this is a good step. It's not TOO hard, but not too easy. It's not just breeze through and kill everything with your starter until they're level 99. I actually had a TEAM this time. By the first 3-4 hours, I had a full team of 6 Pokemon I felt happy with. The designs of everywhere, including the new Pokemon themselves were great. I felt like they were fresh, not just repeats of past types of Pokemons previously seen. The storyline with Lillie was very well made. I really cared about her and Nebby. Them including the whole Ultra Wormhole stuff...it was the cherry on top. Hau's hilarious, also. The Z-Rings are great things, as well. Not much more to say about them. Progressing and getting new ones for your Pokemon is good. It also made me want to try new types to use them. lol. I think instead of gym leaders, the captain and kahuna thing is an absolutely wonderful idea. It adds to the content to more degree than I can mention. I like how there were actual trials, where you had to do stuff more than just run to the end and fight a boss. Plus, they were all challenging! The kahunas were, too! Each island had a unique style of captains. I really enjoyed the trials. Each felt new and fun! The Rotom Dex is funny, too. I won't go into anything else, in case you haven't played it. I don't want to spoil anything about really later in the game. Overall, this is my favorite Pokemon game since Diamond, which is my favorite game ever. This is a great game. 10/10. Let me know if you'd like to see more reviews, guys! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts